During playback of audio, audio material may have large level changes within a particular song, from one song to another song, and/or from one content provider to another content provider. Dynamic range compression and limiters can compress the dynamic range of signal level (e.g., by reducing the high level signals above a high compression threshold and/or increasing the low level signals below a low compression threshold) to provide for a more consistent listening experience for a user. However, dynamic range compression and limiters can cause “breathing” artifacts (e.g., a rise in the noise floor caused by increasing low level signals) and/or “pumping” artifacts (e.g., a noticeable change in gain within the audio associated primarily with the release of a compressor).